Don't Let Me Go
by TheatreOfDreams
Summary: It's all fun and games till somone gets hurt and I know I won't let that be you... Sometimes it's just for the best. DamonXElena Oneshot


One warm Saturday night Elena Gilbert lay on her bed awake. Her clock blinked in her face, reading eight o'clock. Sighing, she closed her eyes; Stefan would've picked her up by now; they were supposed to go to a movie tonight. More guilt piled onto the mix of emotions that bubbled inside of her. About half an hour ago she'd called him, claiming that she didn't feel well. She'd had a weird feeling, like she was going out with him tonight because it was routine, instead of simply because she'd wanted to. She hadn't felt any excitement for the date tonight at all; in fact she hadn't felt anything towards Stefan lately. Suddenly one particular night replayed in her mind, it was from just last week... She and Stefan sat across from each other at Elena's table whilst she picked at an extravagant dinner he'd prepared for her. They hadn't said more than a few words to each other since she'd came home from work, and it was still silent.

"So… you're back on the cheer squad." He'd said, giving her a little smile. "Caroline must be happy."

"Yeah, she is." Elena replied, nibbling on some unknown vegetable. _Small talk? Really? _She thought. She couldn't believe that she actually felt bored around Stefan, it was unsettling. She realized that in truth, they didn't really have a lot in common besides what they felt for each other, or what she used to feel.

Suddenly her phone bleeped. Flipping it open she read the text, it was from Damon. _Looks like you're having a spectacularly boring time, if you like I could show you a much more exciting one after, if you know what I mean ;) _She shut her phone quickly, resisting the urge to look out the window or to reply. There was one thing that she couldn't deny though, and that was the bubbly feeling that seemed to be rising up inside of her.

"Who was it?" Stefan asked, nonchalantly.

"Just Bonnie." Elena replied, wondering why she was lying.

"Oh."

"You know I'm not feeling that well, I think I'm going to go to bed. Could we continue this another night?" she offered, just wanting to get out of there.

"Sure, are you okay? Do you want me to get you anything?" His voice was concerned, which just made Elena sicker.

"No, no. I'll just call you tomorrow, kay?" She said, mustering up a small smile.

"Sure." He started toward the door then turned quickly. "I love you Elena."

"Love you too." She said, though she knew that the words just weren't true anymore and it felt very wrong to repeat them.

She'd then trudged upstairs; planning on just going right to sleep and hoping that this feeling would go away and things would go back to normal. She wasn't getting off that easy.

Walking into her room, Elena jumped; Damon stood at the foot of her bed, his signature smirk and dark eyes mocking her.

"Stop it." She said, shaking her head. "Please just get out."

"Stop what?" He replied, folding his arms.

"Stop being so… sexually suggestive."

"I thought you liked it." He raised his eyebrows. _That's exactly the problem. _She thought.

"Well you thought wrong." She replied, not bitterly, but more informingly.

Suddenly he stood in front of her, much closer than she would've liked. "Sometimes dear, doing the something wrong is just what one needs." He brushed a stray hair behind her ear.

She opened her mouth and then closed it, and then opened it again. "You're sick." She stepped back, making a feeble attempt to clear her spinning head.'

"Love sick." He replied, his lips pulling back into a flirty smirk.

"Do you want me to call Stefan?" She said, sighing as if this was not something she'd wanted to turn to.

"Go ahead. I think it's better if he knows what's going on between us anyways. I really hate sneaking around… though that way it _is _sexier."

"There is nothing going on between us!" she exclaimed, exasperated.

"If you say so, but who're you trying to convince, because I'm pretty sure we both know my mind is set. We're meant to be together, there's no denying it." He shrugged, as it weren't a big deal.

"Yes there is. Now get out."

"If you say so, but I'll be back, or you'll be. Either way is fine with me." One black eye closed in a wink and he was gone…

She hadn't seen him since, and she'd only been out with Stefan once since. She knew why she felt this way, why this confusion and guilt was roiling up inside of her; it was just a matter of admitting it. Admitting that she'd done exactly what she'd vowed not to do; fall for Damon.

Her phone rang, it was Stefan.

"Hey." She said, not bothering to fake sick.

"Hey," he replied, "just checking up on you. You okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Ummmm. Actually no." Elena said, not being able to stop the words that next stumbled from her lips. "I think I need a break Stefan."

"A break from what?" he replied, confused.

"From you, from Mystic Falls."

"Did Damon do something?" He sounded angry.

"Did I?" Elena's head snapped up, Damon stood in her doorway.

"I have to go." She said frantically, snapping her phone shut.

"I didn't do anything," Damon said, leaning over the end of her bed.

"Anything but be yourself. Your stupid charming self." Elena muttered, trying to fight back tears.

"It's not your fault you know." Damon said, now sitting across from her on her bed. "You didn't do anything either, it just sort of… happened." He took her hand gently, smiling- not smirking- smiling at her. She jerked her hand away.

"No, this is wrong. Leave me alone." She said, looking down angrily.

"Why is it so wrong?" Damon asked, almost sounding hurt. "Because I'm Stefan's brother? Well don't you think that he just wants you to be happy? Even if it is with me?"

"It's not fair to him; it's just not right for me to do this… for there to be an us. We at least owe him that."

"You don't owe him anything. You tried, it failed. There's nothing you can do but move on." He leaned a little closer to her, making her feel things that she didn't want to feel. "Don't let guilt hold you back from what you want Elena." He whispered softly, leaning even closer and caressing the side of her face. She looked up, dark eyes reflecting dark eyes. She felt his warm breath on her face for a couple seconds before he ceased to breathe. "Just kiss me Elena, you know you want to." Before she could stop herself Elena closed her eyes and touched her lips to his, quickly at first and then for a little longer.

"You're right she said after awhile."

"I know." Damon said, but his eyebrows were knitted in a frown.

"About us. We're meant to be together." She kissed him quickly. "And…" she added. Damon raised his eyebrows while they kissed again. "And sneaking around _is _sexy." She said giggling and pulling him atop her.

"Told you so." His smirk was back, and Elena had to admit that she liked it, a lot.

**A/N: Okay so I'm a little rusty... I haven't written in about a month and a little, but I still liked it. I mean who doesn't love Damon! Oh and the season finale was crazy! Blew my mind but kinda crushed me after I thought they were finally getting together... but no it had to be Katherine.. now I'm ranting. Anyways hope you liked it! Review? Please?**


End file.
